The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The speed at which a rotating data storage device, such as a magnetic or an optical storage device, executes read and write operations affects the performance of a computer or other host device. A rotating data storage device may be, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD), a compact disc (CD) drive, a digital versatile disc (DVD) drive or a high definition/high data storage disc drive. Operational delay in the rotating data storage device can cause a corresponding delay in operation of the host device.
Typically, a HDD includes a read/write channel with a disk formatter that performs a read or a write operation on one or more magnetic disks. Each disk includes tracks that store data. The tracks are divided into wedges or sectors. Servo numbers may identify servo areas between sectors. A read/write head or read/write device is used to read from or write to the sectors. In use, the HDD receives a command signal that identifies a target sector or a block of target sectors for a read/write operation.
Current read/write operations have associated delays. As an example, in performing a write operation for a predetermined number of target sectors, a command signal for data to be written is generated. Based on the command signal, the read/write channel receives the data in one sector increments. The sectors are handled one at a time and in a sequential format. Each sector is stored in memory associated with the read/write channel and provided to the disk formatter. Upon error correction coding and data formatting of a current sector, the read/write channel receives a next or subsequent sector. Speed of the read/write channel is limited based on such data transfer.